Invader Ash
by 5olstice
Summary: Meet Ash, a rare blue eyed Irken ment to die. When she gains special abilities, she gains success and becomes a hero. This is my first story. OCs are used. YOU ARE WARNeD! It's as funny as SHALAMINA!
1. The Very Beginning

Chapter One

The first thing in my life was pain in my spine. Apparently, I was feeling a cold, unfeeling robot arm install a PAK on me. A monotonic voice then said, "Welcome to life Irken child, report for duty." I was then taken to a room where my PAK was being downloaded with Irken memory. "Smeet, you are two minutes old, say your name," the voice said. "Ash," I said softly.

A tall looking figure with blue eyes hovers into the room along with a nerdy scientist. "Bodu, what is this I hear that another Irken with blue eyes was artificially created?" the tall figure says. Bodu says, "M-my Tallest, this was a chance of one in nine hundred ninety nine thousand nine hundred ninety nine." The Tallest looked down upon me in curiosity. "Oh, it's this one. She is so small and what is with the antennae?" The Tallest picks me up and stares at my feathered out antennae. (A/N, just to let you know, boy Irkens have straight ones, girls have them curled, mine happens to be an artificial creation defect, BACK TO THE STORY!) The Tallest first thought about she herself having the blue eye gene as well, and through the struggle with it over the years, but then says, "Bodu, take this _defective _smeet to the incinerator and-" the ground shook, and lasers shot out through the smeetery. The door opened and Vortians, our ally were attacking our precious planet Irk.

One smeet got her leg sliced off from a nearby laser. Irken Elites from the above ground poured in to keep the Vortians away. A second scientist came in with what looked to be a vaccine. "My Tallest, I have just developed a steroid immunity vaccine for the soldiers. It will make them smarter, stronger, and 90% immune to most hazardous substances, your basic man of steel." A soldiers with his occular implants( eye enhancers for soldiers) taken out took the vaccine thinking it was ammo and tried to shoot it at a Vortian standing right next to me. Bad choice, the vaccine hit me instead. That is where my life takes a turn from death to rebirth.


	2. Start of Something New

Start of Something New

(3rd person P.O.V)

After the invasion was over with, everything was destroyed. On the floor were the bodies of dead smeets and Irken Elites. The surviving few were taken to Intensive Care in the above ground, which broke a few rules because smeets weren't allowed to leave the underground until ten years past " hatching".

The Tallest and Bodu were able to survive with the capabilities of the Tallest's PAK having a matter deflecting field surround a seven foot radius. Both crawled out from underneath the former east wall, coughing and dusting each other off. "DAMMIT TO BLORCH! It will take forever to rebuild this smeetery, plus we need new recruits, the de-PAKing of all the dead smeets," the Tallest talking while Bodu was in shock at what he was staring at.

"As well as the snack shortage, BODU! Are you listening to me?" the Tallest said. She snapped her fingers and tugged at his antennae, but nothing worked. Bodu finally spoke. "My Tallest, all smeets are either dead or in critical conditional, but with the exception of that one over there," he pointed a sharp finger toward the young smeets direction. She was teething on the then broken, cold, unfeeling robot arm. Bodu's eyes lit up in shock and confusion. "This defies all science and Irken physics. I must do research on this smeet and figure out what has given her this immunity. I'M SO GIDDY!" He does the Nyan Nyan dance in happiness.

The Tallest just hovers over to the smeet and picks her up again. She says, "Or, maybe it was that immune vaccine that was shot into her body during the invasion. So, I will have you not use her for scientific purposes, she was born in the military wing so she'll be a soldier, and a fine one at it." 'Science my squeedly-spooch,' the Tallest mumbles to herself. She looks at the smeet for a while before she says, "So, I heard that Ash is your name, correct?" Ash nodded her head in response. "Well, _Ash_, since you survived, it appears that you're not a useless diminutive defect after all," the Tallest said. Ash took it as a compliment and smiled a big grin at the Tallest.


	3. Sharp UTurn

Sharp U-turn

Sorry for the long wait, I was at Girl Scout camp being a C.I.T. Camp Coleman. Also I can see that the chapters need to be more lengthy. Which I will do.

After that horrible invasion, the Tallest took me in for a little bit before I got sent to the smeet training academy. She taught me the very basics from superior stealth to learning about the past Tallests. The Tallest gave me the comfort only the most Elite would deserve, but better. When it was time for me to get sent to the academy, they would've put me in remedial because of my delayed arrival, but with the perks of being with the Tallest, they made an exception, as well as bumping me up a year ahead after I took an Irken Arrival Placement Test.

The other classmates weren't very welcoming considering the fact I was the youngest, I had blue eyes, and I didn't die in the SOTV (shooting of the vortians,) but there friends did. I felt extremely hated until I made a friend. Her name is Cesk, she was a bit shorter than me, and her eyes were a magenta color, like almost everyone else. Cesk told me she was the one who got her leg cut off in the SOTV. That explained a lot because for the nine years I spent with her, Cesk used a wooden crutch to get around. I asked why not get a new leg, but she said she had to wait until graduation, when the above ground would be accessed to us smeets.

But the problem was, most of the day, we would have those learning helmets on, so we didn't get to have any free time until dinner. The schedule would be laid out like this: Breakfast, Free time, Learning, Free time, Dinner, Subconscious Time (sleep). Learning was an 8 to 5 kind of thing. Free time was 45 min. and breakfast and dinner were an hour long. Then Subconscious Time took the rest of the hours.

Pretty much, the only thing that made me likable were my antennae, they are feathered out and not like anyone else's. (A/N: ok, I know its starting to get Mary-Sue, I'm trying not to. I'm just a simple 14 year old with my first fanfic and I could use some constructive criticism on trying to better myself on this.)

But, afterward, I graduated and became a true Irken. I was able to go to the above ground and get a uniform. (Wouldn't want anyone running around naked would we? *_*). My training wasn't complete yet, I had to go outside Irk for completion. I saw a signup sheet for deportation to a place called "Hobo 13," sounded easy so I gave it a shot. Apparently, it was a rough military planet. When I got there and was placed in my group, the people tried to kill me, but nothing worked. Lucky for them, I already had the proper training and passed months later.

I know this chapter was kinda boring, mainly cuz it was pretty much a filler, & I had to add more stuff than what was in my notebook. I will try and make the story more interesting.


	4. Awkward Changes

**Hey, this is IceCat19. I might discontinue Invader Ash because of lack of interest. Idk. Im so focused on regular teen right now, I can barely think! Plus, im in high school. So I gots that stress goin' on too. Anyway, enjoy chapter 4 & blah blah blah.**

After my training at Hobo 13, my assignment was being a navigator for the Almighty Tallest's flagship. It wasn't much, considering the fact it was about the size of a super deluxe voot cruiser. The Tallest, whose name I finally figured out was Miyuki, seemed to be "calmer" when I'm with her. Yet, too calm. She was starting to slack off so much, she didn't even know what day it was. It pained her to do it, but one day, she hovered over to me. "Ash, as much as I hate doing this. Although I am very proud of you, you're being promoted to scientist. Go to the barracks and gather your things. The travel pod will send you to Vort Research Lab 9."

"Yes, my Tallest." I replied. I ran to the barracks and got what all I had. "Just remember," Miyuki says, "I am proud of you, to think I thought you were a _defect _ when you were a smeet."

"A what?" I asked. I didn't catch that one word.

"Nothing…SERVICE DRONE! Bring me MAH LICORICE!"

"Yes, ma'am." The table-headed Irken replied.

So, I got sent to Vort. Sucks, huh? Nah, The Vortians re-allied with us about 17 years ago. The uniforms we got were nothng special, just a huge labcoat, name tag, and goggles. My job was to work on military enhancements for the soldiers. I got to have Cesk as my tester in my experiments. It was either that, or stay on Foodcourtia as a traffic director.

Everything was all peachy-keen, until, HE came. That, ARROGANT OVER ZEALOUS, SHORT DEMON THING! That's right, _Zim._ Since he was a destructive defect, the Tallest figured he would do well in Military science, to work out that destructive personality into destructive machines. But, there was one thing that wasn't flawed, his handsomeness.

The minute I saw him sauntering in, my squeedly spooch acted up like I ate too many doughnuts. I didn't even care at the time of his background, I just liked his good looks.

"I AM ZIM! And I look forward to working with the filthy—I MEAN honorable Vortians and fellow Irkens." He walked from the door and went to sit down at a table by the window.

Zim's POV

As I walked into the lab announced my presence, I noticed no one looked at me. They must've been deaf, except for that one female sitting at a corner table with her cyborg friend. She was the only one that looked up, I KNEW…WHAT THIS MEANT! She obviously wanted to be my partner, but I didn't want to make the first impression, so I went and sat by the window.

I waited for about ten minutes, but nothing happened. My squeedly spooch was having weird crampy-like feelings everytime I looked at that Irken. '_Why not sit next to her?_' I thought. I carefully walked to her table. She was building what looked like battle gauntlets, while her friend was playing with her *shudder* robot leg like a model rocket.

The ALMIGHTY ZIM tapped her shoulder, and she looked up. "Hey, how's it going?"

"Nothing much." '_Yes! It's all going according to plan' _I thought in my head.

The female Irken took off her safety goggles, which revealed blue eyes.

"…..WAAAHHHH! BLUE-EYED FREAK!" I freaked out, I rarely seen blue eyes except for the tallest.

The female growled menacingly. "Look, I don't have time for your pestilent insults. So.. what the hell do ya want, snorch slug?"

"I just happened to notice you alone working on those, mega-gloves, so ZIM SHALL WORK WITH YOU!" I stood up on the stool and pointed my finger at her. "Hhmmm…..no."

"PLEASE?"  
>"No."<br>"PLEASE?"  
>"No."<br>"PLEASE?"  
>"Hhhhhmmmm…fine, but only because I don't want you working with MaSu over there."<p>

At the front of the lab was an Irken/Vortian/and some pink fleshed hybrid. She had a hot pink uniform with her chest area bulging out in a round perfection, her antennae and eyelashes are so long' they're touching the floor, her eyes were a rainbow color, and she spoke with a stuffy accent. "MY PAST WAS HORRIBLE! MY FATHER AND MOTHER BEAT ME DAILY! IM ADOPTED FROM MARS! I CONTROL THINGS WITH MY MIND! EVERYONE LOVES ME AND I LOVE THEM BACK!...PEZ DISPENSER!"

Both of us sweatdropped. "Anyway…I'm Ash." The female Irken said. The cyborg snapped out of her playtime trance. "And I'm Cesk!" That one always seemed in good spirits. "I AM-" "We know, we know. You are Zim." The two cut in. They didn't even let me finish. ):

For the next few years with Ash and Cesk were pretty good. MaSu was doing so well, that within a month, she became an Irken Elite (There's something about her that's so perfect.) Even though I have, so, many, stitches, it was worth wearing awesome armor Ash designed. Cesk even seemed jealous that we…(gulp) have affections for one another. But I would convince her otherwise. "WHAT? YOU DARE ACCUSE ZIM OF FEELING SOMETHING AS OBSCELETE AS AFFECTION? I may have certain feelings for that blue-eyed mistress, BUT SHUT UP ABOUT IT!"

But then, I made the most biggest mistake, ever. EVER!

**I think this chapter turned out all right. It does lack something that Regular Teen has; I just can't put my finger on it.**

**Ash- What I think it lacks is-**

**IceCat- **_**stares at Ash with piercing eyes**_

**Ash- (**_**gulp)**_**I'll….just grab a bag of doughnuts..(**_**runs out of the room)**_

**IceCat- (**_**listens to Megadeth( the song Shewolf) **_**That's a good little OC. BRING BACK POWDERED DOUGHNUTS!**

_**IceCat19, signing off**_


End file.
